Uma ajuda de outro mundo One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Eles não tinham ninguém pra pedir conselhos, mas naquela sala de aula vazia, eles encontravam conselhos pra seguir com suas vidas


**Uma ajuda de outro mundo.**

Uma figura caminhava calmamente pelos corredores da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, muitos olhavam para ele com uma espécie de adoração, afinal ele é um dos descendentes dos dois maiores bruxos que o mundo bruxo já ouviu falar, mesmo depois de mil anos dá morte deles, os nomes de Harry Potter e Gina Potter eram lembrados, não apenas como dois bruxos poderosos, mas como o casal que demonstrava o mais puro amor que se poderia imaginar nesse mundo.

Willian Orion Potter entra em uma sala que apenas poucos poderiam entrar, somente os que descendiam da família Weasley, Potter, Granger, Lupin, Black, Van Phailaxies e Malfoy e que tinham acesso livre aquela sala, algumas pessoas se perguntavam o que era demais em uma sala cheia de varinhas de bruxos falecidos a séculos atrás, mas apenas as pessoas da família sabiam do segredo que aquelas varinhas guardavam.

Willian se aproxima de duas varinhas que estavam guardadas em uma caixa de vidro com uma pintura de um homem de cabelos negros como a noite arrepiados como se tivesse ao vento e olhos verdes brilhantes, ao seu lado uma mulher ruiva sorria radiante ao que seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam de puro amor, o garoto fica contemplando o retrato durante um tempo, o homem manda um sorriso maroto para ele e pisca para ele, a mulher lhe manda um sorriso doce que o faz corar, parecia que todos os homens Potters se caiam para as ruivas, mas todos que vinham ali ficavam fascinados pela beleza daquela ruiva em especial.

Suspirando, o menino pega a varinha de Harry, era muito antiga, alguns tinham medo de manuseá-la com medo que ela fosse se desfazer, mas Willian tinha conhecimento dos segredos da família e respirando fundo, ele dá um movimento com a varinha e espera.

No começo ele achou que nada aconteceria, talvez fosse uma lenda familiar para que ele procurasse respostas dentro de si mesmo para enfrentar seus medos, mas logo ele sai de seu transe quando uma voz fala.

-Vejamos, ele não esta com cara de que esta enfrentando algum mago do mau, não esta com emblema de diretor para pedir conselhos... Então eu acho que ele esta aqui para problemas de amor –Willian se vira para se ver de frente ao homem que estava no retrato, olhos verdes pareciam mais vividos agora, embora ele fosse mais que um espectro, a figura sorria para o menino –Não vá ficar com medo de mim garoto, foi você que me chamou aqui –Harry solta uma gargalhada rica de vida ao que o jovem a sua frente sorri fracamente.

-Pare de atormentar o pobre garoto amor –uma nuvem clara começa a rodear a sala e logo uma ruiva deslumbrante se encontrava na sala, o queixo de Willian cai ao ver a mulher e claro que todos ficavam fascinados ao ver o retrato dela.

Mas ao ver ela ali, em toda sua gloria e principalmente, apenas com as roupas de baixo, deixava qualquer homem sem fôlego, Harry vendo o choque na face do menino, começa a rir e fala.

-Gina amor... você esta deixando o menino em choque –Gina se vira para ele e fala.

-Mas o que... –mas assim que ela nota onde os olhos de Harry estava, ela cora e fala –Aquela varinha... Eu juro que ela faz isso de propósito –e com um movimento de pulso ela fica vestida ao que Harry começa a rir de novo com a cara de Willian.

-Ei garoto, pode parar de olhar que esta ruiva aqui e minha –isso tira Willian do seu transe e ele cora ainda mais, Gina esbofeteia o braço de Harry e fala.

-Deixe de brincar com o menino, Potter, ele quer a nossa ajuda –Harry conjura uma poltrona e puxa Gina para seu colo.

-Ele nem sabe o estudo avançado da anatomia que interrompeu... –Mas Gina o corta colocando uma mão sobre a boca do esposo e fala cansada para o menino que corava cada vez mais.

-Não ligue para o que este velho fala, querido, muito tempo no mundo dos mortos e ele fica assim –Gina sentiu um calafrio ao que Harry beija a mão dela e sussurra para ela.

-Eu não lhe vi reclamar quando eu consegui formar interessantes de passar a nossa eternidade juntos –Gina roda os olhos e fala.

-Agora mesmo estamos aqui para ajudar ele Harry –ele ri novamente da cara do menino e fala.

-Quando você descobrir as verdadeiras formas de amar, meu caro, você vai achar este jeito tolo que fico com a minha ruiva tão natural que você vai pensar que e de família –Willian sorri e pergunta.

-Eu... Nem sei onde começar... –Gina sorri para ele e fala.

-Vejamos, você e olhado por todos como se fosse um herói poderoso por causa de um antepassado seu que salvou o mundo, muitas meninas dão em cima de você porque você e bonito, rico, joga quadribol e tem esta fama um tanto desajeitada e você não sabe quem lhe ama de verdade ou quem só o vê como um caminho fácil para a fama não e? –O queixo de Willian cai diante da descrição, Harry sorri para o tantas vezes neto e fala.

-Você não foi o primeiro que passou nessa sala com estas duvidas meu garoto, eu mesmo passei por isso nos meus anos de Hogwarts, mas o conselho que eu posso te dar e seguir seu coração, ele e o seu guia para esta vida –ele encara Gina por um tempo e fala –Eu não quis escutar o meu e quase perdi o amor dessa ruiva... Mas enfim enxerguei alem dos meus problemas e pude aproveitar o amor e ainda aproveito na eternidade –Willian suspira e começa a contar sobre a menina, Jannet Robertson, uma menina nascida trouxa com longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos meio violetas e um gênio bem bravo, ela não se dava muito bem com ele por causa de sua fama não desejada, afinal todos ficavam vangloriando a ele como se fosse um Merlin, mas ela o via como um garoto mimado, Harry suspira cansadamente ao que Gina o abraça e manda um olhar para ele.

-Não pense em se culpar por isso Harry James Potter –Willian encara os avós e pergunta.

-O que foi? –Gina se vira para ele e fala.

-Harry tem a tendência a se culpar por algo que acontece com os outros –ela balança a cabeça e bufa –ele acha que você passa por isso porque ele salvou o mundo e etc e tal –ela roda os olhos ao que Willian fala.

-Eu também tenho uma parcela de fama de mim mesmo... –ao ver os dois o olhando, ele conta das poções que ele criou para ajudar os doentes de St Mungus, embora ainda estivesse em Hogwarts, a fama dele tinha se espalhado, Gina começa a rir ao que Harry murmura algo como os Potters sempre salvando o mundo.

Willian ouvia atentamente o conto de amor daqueles dois, suas brigas, suas reconciliações, a forma que Harry praticamente gritou se declarando a Gina no Beco Diagonal, parecia que o jovem poderia ver a cena se passando em sua mente e não nota que Harry e Gina estavam usando Legimência para que ele pudesse ver.

Harry lhe contava como conseguia desarmar a raiva de Gina quando ela estava brava com ele, isso fez a ruiva se levantar do colo dele e fingir raiva, mas assim que Harry pisca para o jovem e desliza um braço na cintura da ruiva e beija seu pescoço sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, ele só poderia ouvir a ruiva falando que Harry era impossível antes de o beijar.

Aquilo parecia despertar algo dentro de Willian que sorri para o casal e se despede rapidamente, Harry e Gina começam a sumir, Harry sorri para a esposa e fala.

-Acho que agora ele entendeu... –Gina ri e beija o marido antes do casal voltar à seu descanso eterno.

Willian caminhava agora decidido pelos corredores da escola, muitos encaravam ele sem entender, já que ele estava cabisbaixo durante um mês, mas todos se surpreendem ao que ele marcha diretamente para Jannet Robertson, a menina que odiava ele completamente e fala.

-Jannet, sei que você me odeia e que não suporta que eu tenha esta fama idiota que atrai a todos a mim, mas eu não posso mudar isso, e também não posso mudar o fato que estou completamente apaixonado por você, não fale nada –ele segura uma mão ao que ela ia começar a falar –Eu não sei o que você sente... Mas eu só posso dizer isso... Eu te amo... E vou esperar você até que você possa me amar também –ele estava para se virar, quando a ruiva o agarra e lasca um beijo de arrancar a alma, muitas pessoas ficaram de queixo caído diante da cena, algumas pessoas começaram a pagar apostar que tinham feito para o casal, mas nada mais importava para eles, tudo que eles poderiam pensar era no amor que os dois sentiam agora mesmo.

Em outro lugar, um casal estava sentado em uma sala de estar rodeado de amigos, Rony e Mione estavam abraçados encarando a cena, Draco e Hellen cochichavam algo, Samantha e Collin tentavam tirar fotos do momento e Luna e Neville estavam com olhares sonhadores, Harry tinha começado a rir ao que Gina coloca a cabeça em seu peito.

-Parece que usar o feitiço do verdadeiro sentimento no garoto deu certo amor –Gina dá uma risadinha ao que Hermione encara o casal incrédula.

-Não acredito que vocês usaram o feitiço no garoto –Harry roda os olhos ao que Gina fala.

-Pelo que me lembro, uma certa Sra Weasley de cabelos cacheados fez o mesmo com o descendente dela –Hermione cora e fala.

-Os dois eram teimosos e precisavam de um empurrãozinho –todos começam a rir ao que Harry abraça Gina apertado contra ele e fala.

-Logo eles descobriram o amor que os aguarda na eternidade –todos sorriem e voltam a olhar para a cena, Willian falava rapidamente sobre o que ele tinha feito e como ele se sentia agora, tudo que eles poderiam fazer e sorrir para mais um amor completo –Eu espero que dá próxima vez que alguém nos convocar, que não atrapalhe nada –Todos começam a rir ao que Gina fala.

-Não se preocupe amor –ela o beija antes de rir –Ninguém vai mais atrapalhar você enquanto esta comendo torta de melaço –Harry apenas sorri estava feliz que mesmo no além, ele ainda pudesse ajudar a família dele.

**Homenagem:**

**Este one vai pra uma menina que é minha piquetuxinha que eu amo por demais..**

**Minha doce Cris...**

**você se tornou uma amiga especial e uma pessoa que eu sempre carregarei no coração...**

**Sei que as vezes demoro pra escrever.. mas você sempre foi paciente comigo.. e agradeço muito isso amor.**

**te amo**


End file.
